We Meet In Halte
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Halte,satu tempat penuh makna Tempat dimana semua dimulai Akankah kita bisa memutar waktu? Sulay fict
1. Chapter 1

**We Meet In Halte**

Author: MinSeulELFSparFishy

Cast: Sulay

Rating: T

Genre: Romance gagal,Drama

Disclaimer: the cast is belong themself,but this story is mine.

Warning: YAOI,Typos,banyak kegajean,alur gasesuai,dll

_Halte,satu tempat penuh makna_

_Tempat dimana semua dimulai_

_Akankah kita bisa memutar waktu?_

Hujan deras di kota Seoul,Hujan... moment yang sangat bermakna bagi main cast kita,Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joomyun.

Ya,kini kedua main cast kita sedang di rumah mereka,memandangi hujan...

"Kenapa Lay? Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?"

"Umm.. mianhae Suho" ucap Lay sambil menunduk

Melihat reaksi Lay,Suho pun memegang pipi Lay lalu menyetarakan wajah mereka

"Forget it babe,Okay?" ucap Suho meyakinkan. Ia tahu,mereka berlebihan,entah siapa yang memulai,tapi kejadian 'itu' memang membuat kisah mereka berbelit.

Kini mereka justru sama sama diam,hanya saling memandang. Akhirnya Suho membuka pembicaraan

"Hey,ingat saat kita bertemu di halte? Aku ingin menceritakan itu kepada anak anak kita kkk"

Pipi Lay memerah, "Y..ya Suho.."

Iya,halte

Halte yang mempertemukan mereka

Dan handphone menjadi perantara mereka

.

.

.

**We Meet in Halte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MinSeulELFSparFishy present**

Musim hujan di kota Seoul. Terlihat sekali,langit sudah mendung sebentar lagi mungkin akan hujan. Tapi main cast kita,Zhang Yixing,tetap santai saja berjalan di trotoar sambil bermain handphone,

JDUAR

BRUSH

Hujan turun tanpa aba-aba

"Huwa... hujan"

Refleks Lay langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket yang dibawanya,ia berlari menuju sebuah halte,ya Cuma halte itu tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh

Saat sampai di halte..

BRUK

"Aw.. mi..mianhae" ucap Lay,hanphone mereka berdua terjatuh

"Ehm,ne ne maaf juga.." ucap namja itu langsung mengambil handphonenya dan pergi .

Lay sempat menengok kearah namja itu pergi..

"Bahkan,aku tak melihat wajahnya" ucap Lay lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menunggu hujan reda

.

.

.

Hujan sudah reda,Lay pun pulang kerumah,sesampainya dirumah..

"Aku pulang..." sapa Lay

"Yaampun... kenapa baru pulang? Memangnya tidak ada bis?" ucap

"Tidak ada ma-,- besok jadi ke China?"

"Tentu saja jadi,ayomakan dan siapkan barang barangmuu"

"okey ma"

Lay pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju,tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar,

Nomor tidak dikenal? Tapi seperti nomornya...

"hallo?"

"Hey,kau yang membawa handphoneku?"

"Ha? Maksud?"

Lay pun melihat handphone yang dibawanya,ah ternyata itu bukan handphonenya.

"halo.. cepat kembalikan handphoneku..."

"Ah,bagaimana ya... masalahnya besok aku akan ke China.."

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana dengan handphoneku.."

"Umm... ambil saja handphone ku.. aku juga akan membawa handphonemu"

"Hey,seenaknya bilang seperti itu... disana ada nomor-nomor teman-temanku.."

"bilang saja nomormu ganti.."

"Tapi.. nomor-nomornya kan aku save disana..."

"Nanti akan kukirim nomor-nomornya padamu.. begitu saja kok susah.."

Lalu si penelfon mematikan sambungan

Disisi lain...

"dasar aneh... tapi benar juga sih.. " ucap Kim Joomyun a.k.a Suho.. si penelfon

Karena penasaran.. Suho pun membuka-buka galery di handphone yang ditemunya..

Ia menemukan sebuah foto..

Deg..

Apakah ini foto si pemilik handphone ini?

Satu kata yang Suho katakan..

"Manisnya..."

Refleks,jantung Suho berdetak lebih kencang,serasa tak ingin sedetikpun ia memalingkan matanya dari foto itu.

'_hey,ada apa dengan mu Joomyun? Ini bahkan hanya foto'_

Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya,lagipula suara anak itu sangat manis,sama seperti fotonya,ya fotonya..

Inikah yang namanya... cinta pada pandangan pertama...

Tapi... ia hanya melihat fotonya.. ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah dan watak si pemilik handphone ini..

.

.

.

Lay pun mengirimi daftar nomor telepon si pemilik handphone yang sedang dibawanya ini

Lalu ia mengirim pesan..

_Hey,aku sudah mengirimi daftar nomor telepon,sekarang kirimi aku juga daftar nomor telepon di handphoneku_

Drttt... Drtt..

2unread message..

Ah.. ternyata orang itu baik juga, ia mau mengirimi daftar nomor telepon handphonenya.. tapi pesan satunya apa isinya?

_Hey,itu sudah kukirimi.. okey tak apalah handphoneku menjadi milikmu.. bisa kita berkenalan? Namaku Suho._

Lay tersenyum.. lalu ia membalas..

_Haha.. okey,nama ku Lay,salam kenal^^_

_._

_._

_._

Disisi Suho..

Ia sedang senyum senyum sendiri..

Apa kau punya maksud tersendiri Suho?

"Kurasa.. PDKT ku berjalan lancar.." ucap Suho..

Ckckck

1 unread message

_Aku rasa kau orang yang manis.. kau tahu aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat galery dan menemukan fotomu.. apakah ini kau? _

Suho mengirim pesan itu sambil mengirimkan fotonya juga

Ia tidak sabar mendapat balasan pesan darinya..

Drtt..Drrtt...

1 unread message..

_Haha tebakan mu benar Suho-ya... terimakasih.. sudah memujiku...^^ apakah kau menyimpan fotomu di handphonemu? Boleh aku melihatnya?_

Lagi-lagi Suho tersenyum.. dengan pedenya ia menjawab

_Tentu saja ada.. lihat saja... tapi hati-hati kau bisa jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat fotoku kkk _

Bukannya itu kau ya Suho.. -,-

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Suho.. Lay membuka galery

Dan..

Omoo.. kenapa tampan sekali?...

Tanpa Lay sadari pipinya bersemu.. ia jadi teringat saat Suho memujinya manis..

Hey Lay,ada apa dengan mu?

Tiba-tiba Lay langsung membalas pesan dari Suho..

_Wow.. kau tampan juga Suho-ya... haha aku jadi penasaran dengan dirimu.. kkk ^^_

Tanpa Lay sadari,sesorang yang menerima pesan itu serasa melambung/?

'Sepertinya rencana ku berhasil,hwhwhw,LDR juga tak apa kan? ' batin Suho

.

.

.

Berhari-hari mereka saling mengirim pesan,bahkan terkadang mereka saling telefon. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat,bahkan terkadang Suho menggoda Lay dengan memanggilnya "Chagi..~" dan itu sukses membuat Lay berblushing ria.

.

.

.

Suatu hari,Suho mengirim sebuah pict

_'Today,Its a special day for me'_

Itulah yang tertulis di pict itu.. Lay mengernyit,apa maksud Suho mengirim pict ini? Kenapa tidak ditulis saja? Ia pun tak membalas,mungkin Suho salah kirim atau iseng saja. Tapi,tak lama kemudian Suho mengirim pict lagi.

'_Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku akan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang'_

Lay tambah bingung,lalu apa hubungannya dengan dirinya? Apa Suho ingin meminta sarannya? Tapi,ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasa tak rela jika Suho ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang,ah tidak sebagian,tapi sepenuhnya.

'_He is so special in my heart'_

Deg~

Siapa orang itu? Batin Lay

'_And,you know him so well,Lay'_

Lay kaget,siapa orang itu? Lagi lagi pertanyaan itu yang menyelimuti pikirannya,yang jelas Lay tahu,orang itu laki-laki,tapi siapa? Ia memang punya banyak teman laki laki,tapi ia tak yakin Suho mengenal salah satu temannya.

'_Kau ingin tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah..'_

Pict yang dikirim Suho kali ini membuat Lay penasaran,menggantungkan kata-kata,huft..

'_Kau Lay,dia adalah kau..'_

Jder~

What what what? Dia? Dirinya? Mata Lay melotot,ia lemas seketika,hey apa maksud Suho? Pipi lay memerah,yap ia malu.. sedetik yang lalu ia terbakar api amarah,entah karena apa,cemburu mungkin. Tapi sekarang? Ia malu-malu kucing,karena tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud Suho adalah dirinya.

Lalu satu pesan sura masuk di handphonenya –handphone Suho-

"Lay,Would you be mine?" ucap Suho melalui pesan suara tersebut

Lay menjawab –dengan pesan suara juga-

"Yes,I would. I'm yours Suho" ucap Lay

.

.

.

"Yes,I would. I'm yours Suho"

Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya,Suho mengulang ulang pesan suara itu,sedetik kemudian ia melompat lompat diatas kursinya,oke Suho itu sangat tidak elit.

Ia langsung mengetik pesan

_Thanks,My baby unicorn;) now,you're mine okey_

Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Lay ketika membaca pesan itu

Ia mendapat balasan

_Cheonma,My guardian ;) aku bukan baby hyung /.\ofc hyung,I'm yours_

Mereka melanjutkan acara saling mengirim pesan itu,ada yang penasaran dengan ekspresi mereka? Seperti orang gila

Ya,seperti orang gila,orang mereka senyum senyum sendiri dari tadi,maklum.. kan mereka memang gila,gila karena cinta maksudnya..

**TBC/END**

**Author note: hai,saya hadir membawa kegajean/?. Apa itu diatas/lihat keatas/ /tutup muka/ /.\ aaa gajee...**

**Tapi dimohon reviewnya...**

**Thanks..**

**/DEEP BOW/**

6/Desember/2013

MinSeulELFSparFishy


	2. Chapter 2

**We Meet in Halte**

Chapter 2 (Sad Ending)

Author : XoUnicornXIng (Kiddixing)

Pairing: Sulay

Other caast: Luhan

Rating : T

Disclaimer : This fanfiction is original story of mine. The cast belong to themselves.

**XoUnicornXing present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah akhirnya

Minggu depan aku ke China,untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu

Indah bukan,aku bertemu dengannya di halte itu,dan sekarang? Aku berpisah dengannya di halte in juga

.

.

.

_From : My Guardian_

_Hey Xingie~ bagaimana harimu? Miss u babe :*_

Lay tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Minggu lalu adalah Anniversary mereka. Ya,sudah satu tahun mereka menjalani LDR ini. Mereka juga sudah bertemu beberapa kali. Dan,yeah Lay mengaku,Suho lebih menawan dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Apakah kalian bingung mengapa Lay dipanggil Xingie? Itu karena,Suho tak sengaja mendengar ibu Lay memanggil Xingie saat mereka bertelepon(?). tidak ada masalah serius dalam hubungan mereka. Terkadang Lay berpikir,sampai kapan mereka akan LDR terus menerus? Ia juga takut Suho akan berpaling secara diam –diam,possesif,takut kehilangan,dan takut-

- jika ia sendiri yang berpaling.

Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Zhang Yixing?' ia kembali menguatkan hatinya,dan membalas pesan dari 'kekasih tercintanya' kekeke.

_To: My Guardian_

_Baik-baik saja Suho hyung.. hanya saja tadi aku hampir terlambat masuk kelas._.v miss u too:* aku punya berita buruk hyung ;(_

Lay terkikik membaca apa yang barusan ia ketik. Well,sebenarnya bukan berita buruk,ia hanya ingin membuat Suho khawatir. Dasar.

Drtt..

_From : My Guardian_

_Eh,berita buruk apa? _

CHA! Suho khawatir,ia tahu persis,ketika Suho khawatir,maka pesannya akan singkat dan-

Drttt...drrrttt..

-Suho akan menelponnya tak lama kemudian. Haha Lay memang sudah paham betul,mengingat mereka berhubungan jarak jauh,jadinya Suho akan bertindak seperti itu.

Yasudahlah Lay,lebih baik angkat saja telpon dari kekasihmu itu.

"Halo Suho ge?"

"Kabar buruk apa Lay? Kau tak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

Lay tersenyum,ia sangat suka jika Suho khawatir padanya seperti ini.

"Hehe,aku bercanda ge...~ ada kabar bak kok"

"What?! Dasar kau Lay,jangan membuatku khawatir seperti itu,kabar baik apa?"

"Aku...

"Ya?"

"Akuu..."

"Ayolah Lay"

"AKU BESOK KE KOREA GE~ YEAY" Lay berteriak sangat keras di depan handphonennya. Ia yakin,pasti Suho sedang mengumpat kesal karena ia seenaknya saja berteriak-teriak.

"Gezz... kenapa pake teriak segala? Wah,kau ke Korea? Mau kujemput?"

"Emm.. tidak usah ge,aku besok bersama temanku kok" sebenarnya Lay ingin dijemput Suho,tapi ia sudah berencana akan pergi dengan Luhan,temannya.

"Ah yasudahlah kalau begitu,eh Lay kututup ya telfonnya. Ada rapat OSIS."

"Iya ge.. dadah gege~"

Lay menutup telponnya,ia membalikkan badannya. Tebakannya benar,orang itu sudah ada disitu pasti sejak tadi.

"Jadi,hanya teman? Hm? Zhang Yixing?" orang itu berucap. Lay berlari memeluk orang itu.

"Maaf gege~" ia merasa bersalah dengan orang itu. Siapa sih orang itu?

"Tak apa Xing,seharusnya memang kita tidak bertunangan" orang itu membalas pelukan Lay. Xi Luhan,itulah namanya. Sahabat Lay,yang sekarang berstatus tunangan. Mereka tak menyangka persahabatan mereka berakhir dengan status ini. Enam bulan lalu mereka bertunangan. Mereka sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing. Luhan memang belum punya kekasih,namun perasaannya pada Lay hanya sebatas kakak adik saja,begitu pula dengan Lay.

"Kau.. yakin ke korea besok Xing? Hanya untuk membawa kabar buruk?"

Lay mengangguk dengan ragu,ia ragu,mungkin harus ada tambahan sangan,ya ia sangat ragu. Ia ragu memberi kabar buruk ini. Tapi,mau bagaimana lagi? Ini jalannya,ini takdirnya. Inilah akhirnya.

Ingin sekali ia merubah takdir,tapi-

-Mau bagaimana lagi?

Ini,benar-benar kabar buruk.

"Yasudah,lebih baik sekarang kita packing untuk ke korea besok" Luhan menggandeng tangan Lay dan pergi ke kamar.

"Ayo!" Lay kembali bersemangat,walaupun masih ada rasa takut sih.

.

.

.

"Berapa lama kita di Korea Xing?"Luhan bertanya sambil memasukkan tiga kaos ke dalam kopernya.

"Hanya satu minggu ge.. jadi kita bawa pakaian sedikit saja biar gak berat" Lay berkata sambil menunjuk koper Luhan. Ya,koper Luhan terlalu besar untuk orang yang liburan satu minggu.

"Eh,kenapa?"Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam koper.

"Kan kita bisa beli baju juga disana ge.." Lay mengambil alih koper Luhan dan mengeluarkan beberapa stel baju dan celana yang menurutnya memenuhi koper.

"Btw Xing,kau seperti istri yang sedang packing barang-barang suaminya" goda Luhan

Lay menghentikan kegiatannya dan berteriak

"YA! GEGE!" bagaimana reaksi Luhan? Ia hanya terkekeh sekaligus senang karena ia bisa menggoda Lay.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

In Airport

"Xing,nanti kalau sudah ke korea kita tinggal dimana?" Luhan bertanya. Lay? Ia malah linglung,kok tumben sahabatnya ehm –tunangannya- lola begini. Biasanya kan dia yang lola –eh-

"Kan orang tuaku punya rumah disana ge" ucap Lay sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Oh iya ya Xing,kok aku bisa lupa ya,kan biasanya kamu yang lupa" Luhan nyengir,Lay mendelik.

"Ah iya aku lupa kalau aku biasanya lupa" Lay nyeplos asal,sekarang gantian Luhan yang bingung.

_To : My Guardian_

_Suho ge,aku mau berangkat yeay,doakan aku cepat sampai ya.. ;) _

Lay tersenyum,tapi sedetik kemudian ia termenung. Akankah setela ia pergi ke korea nanti ia masih bisa berhubungan seperti ini dengan Suho? Ia bahkan tak yakin hubungannya akan baik-baik saja nanti.

.

.

.

"TAXI!" Luhan berteriak,tidak tepat di telinga Lay sih,tapi itu membuat Lay pusing. Atau Lay bukan pusing karena itu.

"jangan berteriak seperti itu ge.. kau membuatku pusing" Lay menatap Luhan malas,resiko punya sahabat hyperactive ya kayak begini.

Lay dan Luhan memang sudah sampai di Korea,kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Lay dengan keadaan Luhan tertidur dan Lay menerawang keluar kaca mobil –menikmati pemandangan-. Lay menerawang jauh,ia kemari karena Suho kan? Tapi,bisakah suatu saat ia kemari karena Suho juga?. Ia menerawang lagi,tujuan ia kemari memberi kabar buruk untuk Suho,akankah suatu saat tujuannya kemari memberi kabar baik untuk Suho?. Ia pun tak tahu. Kertas putihnya hari ini belum terisi banyak ia belum tahu akan ada apa nanti,dan ia berharap bukan hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Ya,semoga saja begitu.

Bicara soal hal buruk,Lay merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya hari ini –atau mungkin hari-harinya di Korea-

.

.

.

_To : My Guardian _

_Hyung,bisakah kita bertemu nanti sore di halte? _

Lay meremas ponselnya(?) melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Cemas.

Ia menoleh kepada Luhan,kenapa gegenya itu santai saja sih? Bahkan sekarang Luhan sedang berkaca. Entah apa yang ada di wajahnya =_=

"Ge~"

"Hmm~"

"Harus ya bilang sekarang?" Luhan menengok ke Lay. Kemudian berkaca lagi sambil mengangguk. Itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

Lay menerawang keluar,ia takut Suho pergi. Pergi karena dirinya sendiri.

"Pernikahannya seminggu lagi Yixing"

.

.

.

"Lay!" ah itu dia Suho,demi apapun Lay berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Bukanya ia menolak menikah dengan Luhan,bukannya menerima juga sih. Tapi ia sudah punya Suho dan ia mencintai Suho.

"Halo Suho ge^^" Lay mendekat ke arah Suho. Setelah sampai di dekat Suho

CUP

Suho mencium sekilas pipi Lay. Sekilas sih,tapi sudah membuat Lay merona bukan main.

"Aku merindukan bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung Lay" Suho memeluk Lay yang tentu saja akan dibalas Lay. Ugh,ia jadi semakin takut.

"Minggu depan aku ke China"

Deg

Minggu depan? Tepat saat ia menikah dong.

_Kenapa waktu selalu tidak tepat_,batin Lay.

"Untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu"

Deg

Jleb

Jder

*Backsound alay bin kacau*

What? What? What? Suho... tau... OMG demi apa?!

"H-hyung..kau-

"Ya aku tau Lay,undanganmu sudah sampai di rumahku. Kau tahu adalah teman kerja ayahku"

Mata Lay memanas. Oh bolehkah ia menangis sekarang.

Tes

Tes

"Hiks"

Ia menangis,yah,finally Lay menangis.

Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Lay yang tengah menangis.

"Buat orang tuamu bangga Lay,menikahlah"

Lay memandang Suho. Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkannya. Ia ingin jawaban Suho yang posesif,

"Wae? Kenapa hyung mendukung orang tuaku?" Lay berbicara dengan nada tercekat. Ia memang menangis,tapi ia tidak lemah.

"Aku mencintaimu Lay,bukan terobsesi padamu. Aku tak ingin memaksakan kehendak untuk memilikimu"

Ya,lay pun begitu.

Namun,jawaban Suho membuatnya

Ragu akan cinta Suho

Bukan,lebih tepatnya takut kehilangan

"Aku,jadi ragu. Apa-

-hyung benar mencintaiku?" Oh,Zhang Yixing. kau biacara apa? Kenapa kau bisa ragu?

"iya-

Bolehkah Lay nge fly?

"Sebelum aku tahu,kau akan menikah"

Ngeng

Demi apa Lay jadi bingung. Dia galau

"Mencintai calon suami orang tidak baik kan?"

Owh,Suho tak sadarkah mulutmu itu pedas?

Ehm,yah Suho benar. Oke Lay move on. Ia termenung,memang sepertinya semuanya harus berakhir disini. Lembaran cintanya dengan Suho mungkin sudah tamat. Namun bekasnya benar-benar terasa. Hatinya sakit,matanya mengkeruh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Joomyun.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Joomyun,tapi ia merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kembalikan handphoneku,dan kita-

Lay tak sanggup mengatakan kata 'perpisahan' tapi ia berusaha mengatakannya.

"Kita.. berakhir" air mata Lay merembes –lagi-. Ia tak kuat. Ia mengambil handphonenya –handphone Suho- dan memberikan ke Suho.

Suho juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lay,mengambil handphone Lay dan mengembalikannya. Sebenarnya,ada rasa tak rela di hati keduanya.

Lay pun meninggalkan Suho yang masih di halte itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu dan tenggorokannya telalu kering untuk berbicara.

Ia pasti merindukan halte itu.

_Indah bukan,aku bertemu dengannya di halte itu,dan sekarang? Aku berpisah dengannya di halte in juga_,batin Lay miris.

Ia pasti akan merindukan halte ini.

Disisi lain dari halte itu.

Suho menyeringai

_Jangan menangis terlalu banyak sayang,satu minggu lagi kita bertemu di pernikahanmu_,batin Suho.

Dan ia memutuskan membuka-buka handphonenya. Ia rindu handphone ini,bisa saja sekarang handphonenya penuh dengan foto Lay? Hahaha,eh tapi serius kok handphone itu udah penuh foto Lay.

Tapi apa maksud batinan Suho tadi ya?

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"Eh,Xing? Kau tak apa?" Luhan menatap Lay cemas. Ia –Luhan- tahu Lay habis menemui Suho. Dan Luhan tak yakin Lay dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Luhan sebentar lalu berlalu pergi ke kamar.

"Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu ge.." suara parau terdengar dari kamar Lay.

Mungkin Lay memang tak ingin di ganggu.

.

.

.

Lay menatap handphonenya. Ya,setelah setahun ini handphonenya dibawa Suho,kini handphonenya kembali. Jujur,jika ia tidak patah hati pasti ia sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan si-black nya –nama handphonenya-. Tapi tidak,tidak ada waktu untuk 'bermanja-manja' dengan 'black',sebenarnya ada banyak waktu tapi ia memilih untuk berdiam hanya menatap handphonenya itu. Handphone yang selama setahun ini dibawa Suho,'mantan' namjachingunya. Oh,bolehkah seorang Zhang Yixing berharap ada pesan masuk dari Suho.

Eh,mikir apasih kamu Lay?

Eh,apa kalian penasaran Lay menangis atau tidak? Dia menangis,sejam yang lalu. Dia sudah lelah menangis,ia tidak ingin matanya bengkak. Patah hati sih patah hati,tapi gak harus pake acara nangis seharian kan? Cukup batinnya aja yang menangis.

"Lay bodoh! Sudah mau menikah kok malah mikirin Suho!" Lay memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil terisak. Kayaknya dia nangis lagi deh.

Lay mengambil handphonenya yang sedari tadi hanya ditatap saja. Ia penasaran apa yang Suho simpan selama ini di handphonenya?

Ia membuka galerinya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang ditambahkan maupun dihapus.

Ia membuka note. Isinya? Agenda seharihari Suho seperti:

_Monday_

_Jam 4 sore ke mengajar adik Baekhyun les._

_Tuesday_

_Kuliah dimulai pukul 10 pagi,kumpulkan tugas presentasi_

Dan lain lain.

Dan terakhir,Lay membuka pesan. Kalian tahu ? lay terbengong saat membuka pesanpesan yang ada dihandphonenya.

Pesan gambar saat Suho menembaknya masih ada

Ow,so sweet

Tapi,ia langsung menyadari satu hal

Terlalu banyak kenangan Suho di handphonenya

Haruskah dihapus?

Lay hampir saja memencet option 'Delete' kalau saja tidak ada suara menginterupsinya.

"Xing? Kau tak mogok makan kan? Makan malam yuk,laper nih" ah,terimakasih banyak untuk Luhan yang telah mengingatkannya untuk makan. Ia jadi ingat ia belum makan sejak tadi siang.

Tapi,ia tak lapar

"Kau duluan saja ge" jawab Lay seadanya dengan suara parau.

Ia baru sadar suaranya parau sekali. Memangnya ia menangis berapa kali tadi? Kok suaranya sampai parau banget?

Tapi,hal yang tak diduga terjadi. Suara parau itu membuat air matanya merembes. Patah hatinya kebuka lagi kan?

.

.

.

"Appa!" Suho menjatuhkan badannya di sofa.

Seorang lelaki tua yang bisa kita panggil Tuan Kim tidak terlalu peduli dengan ocehan anak semata wayangnya ini. Beliau lebih peduli dengan koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Appa~" rengek Suho lagi. _Tega nian appa mengacuhkan anaknya yang tampan ini_,ya begitulah batinan Suho.

"Jangan merengek Joonmyun, kau masih bisa merengek seperti anak TK?" Tuan Kim menyindir. Suho diam,masa iya dia disamain dengan anak TK? Hell yeah

"Tak mungkin menghentikannya di tengah jalan. Keputusan paling tepat memang melanjutkan hingga selesai" lanjut Tuan Kim.

Dan Kim Joonmyun hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Aku benci jadi orang tabah"

.

.

.

TBC

05/01/2013

XoUnicornXing

Hallo... chap dua update. Saya sadar kalo chap satu cepet banget plotnya dan ada typos di sana sini yang berceceran. Hope this chapter better. Ini chap galau ya? Gak nge feel pasti? Belum terlalu bakat bikin genre sad. Disini Lay bukan tipe yang bener-bener putus asa. Karena dia udah siapin mental sebelum sebelumnya dan dia yang mutusin sendiri. Dan suho? Dia punya rencana besar dibalik semuanya. Bisa ditebak pasti rencananya. Yah,idenya udah pasaran. Tapi saya harap kalian puas dengan chap ini.

Mungkin endingnya chap depan atau chap depannya lagi. Chap depan kemungkinan rencana Suho akan diceritakan.

Terimakasih banyak yang udah meng review maupun membaca chap satu..

Reviewnya sangat membantu dan makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff yang antah berantah kacau bin balau/? Ini.

Ditunggu review untuk chap ini

Review jusseo..


	3. Chapter 3

We Meet in Halte

Chapter 3

Author : XoUnicornXIng (Kiddixing)

Pairing: Sulay

Other cast: Luhan

Rating : T

Disclaimer : This fanfiction is original story of mine. The cast belong to themselves.

.

.

.

**XoUnicornXing present**

.

.

.

Cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki

Perih ? tentu?

Aku selamanya tak akan menyukai surprise jika surprisenya seperti ini

Tolong jelaskan,judul drama apa yang sedang kumainkan ini?

.

.

.

Lay membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia akan lebih merasa bersalah karena terlalu egois. Ya,ia merasa ia egois,ia egois karena ia ingin Suho tetap disampingnya dan yang menikah dengannya itu Suho. Dan ia juga egois kepada Luhan,Luhan sudah lima kali membujuknya makan malam ini,tapi tidak digubrisnya.

"Ge~" ucap Lay lirih sedikit serak. Luhan menengok ke arahnya. Dan Luhan terkejut,sepertinya Yixing habis menangis terusan tadi,pikir Luhan.

"Itu makanan untukmu Xing,kutaruh dimeja makan" Luhan menunjuk bungkusan yang ada di meja makan. Luhan memang tidak terlalu suka memasak,tapi jangan berfikir ia tidak bisa memasak,ia Cuma malas.=_=

Yixing mengambil bungkusan itu menaruh nya di piring,lalu makan didekat Luhan yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Ge~ ganti channelnya" Lay merengek. Luhan mulai tenang,sahabatnya ini sudah tidak terlalu sedih.

"Tidak mau Xing~ EXO sedang tampil" Lay memutar mata mengetahui hal itu. Ia lupa satu fakta,Luhan kan EXOfans.

"Ge~" Lay kembali merajuk. Luhan heran, kenapa Lay tiba-tiba jadi manja gini?

"Hm.. apa Xing sayang~" Luhan menggoda Lay. Lay manyun,Cuma Suho yang boleh berkata seperti itu. Nah kan? Sifat egoisnya datang lagi.

"YA! Gege~! Ehmm.. ge~ gege mencintaiku tidak sih?" Luhan tertegun. Anak ini benar-benar mencoba melupakan Suho? Wow haha.

"Aku mencintaimu" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan tersenyum manis,senyum penuh kasih sayang nya.

"As my brother" lanjutnya. Sekarang gantian Lay yang tertegun,Luhan benar,ia pun sama dengan Luhan. Ia sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai gegenya sendiri. Padahal dia sudah punya gege bernama Kris.

Lay menaruh piringnya lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Aku sayang gege~" Luhan membalas pelukan Lay. Tak lama mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ge~ kau yang jadi uke ya" Luhan melotot. Aku? Uke? Kalau jadi semenya Yixing ma ogah!,batin Luhan

"Big No Xingie~" Luhan berucap dengan nada –yang menurut- Lay horor.

lay cemberut,tapi bukan Lay namanya kalau gak bisa membujuk gegenya ini.

"Tapi kau kan imut ge~" Luhan mendelik

"tapi kau manis Xing~" oh sepertinya Lay menyerah untuk hari ini. Besok-besok saja lah.

.

.

.

_Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif,silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi_

Lay menghela nafas,yah dia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun ya? Kemarin dia mencoba menghubungi Suho ,sekarang mencoba menghubungi bibinya pun tidak bisa,ish menyebalkan!

Ia melihat kalender,menatap tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah oleh mereka berdua –Lay dan Luhan-.

_Kurang dua hari lagi_,batin Lay berkata.

Ia sudah siap menikah dengan Luhan. Setidaknya ia sudah bersyukur,ia dijodohkannya dengan Luhan bukan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali,setidaknya ia sudah mengerti seluk beluk Luhan.

_Dan Suho?_ ,ia menggeleng pelan,Suho sendiri yang bilang,ia tak akan menjadi obsesinya

_Cinta tak harus memiliki,perih sih,tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

Tapi memang dahsyat ya,cinta LDR mereka,

Why?

Karena sampai sekarang,hanya 'itu' yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tak lama,ia menyadari lamunannya yang –menurutnya sendiri- berlebihan –karena ia orang yang simple- dan mulai mengemasi baju,ia akan pulang hari ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi Korea~ I'll miss u~~

.

.

.

"Aku baru sadar Xing,kau suka belanja juga ya" Lay mendelik,seperti dia –Luhan- tidak saja

"Xiexie ge,sudah mau membantuku merapikan oleh-oleh ini,dan ini pesanan mama ge-_-"

"Ooooo berarti mamamu yang suka belanja,Cuma kau jadi distributornya (?) " Lay mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,ia bingung,ngomong apa sih gegenya ini?

"Yasudah ayo" Luhan menggeret Lay ke luar,mereka sudah merapikan yang lainnya –rumah dll- tinggal oleh-oleh saja.

"Lu ge,saat kau memanggil taxi jangan ber-

"ah itu dia,TAXI!"

-teriak" Lay mendengus. Ia akan mengadukanteriakan teriakan Luhan pada mamanya Luhan kalau mereka sudah sampai di Beijing-_-

.

.

.

"Aaa... akhirnya kau sampai Xing sayang" sambut mama Lay saat mereka sampai dia rumahnya. Lay tersenyum manis dan memeluk mamanya ini,ibu yang baginya hanya ada satu dan takkan tergatikan ini. Ia rindu dengan mamanya,gini-gini dia gak pernah tinggal jauh dari mamanya lebih dari setahun.

"Xing kangen sama mama~" ow,sweet

"Hey,kau masih kangen-kangenan aja sama mamamu ini Xing,besok kan kau menikah,ckck" kini giliran papanya yang bicara. Papanya bukan tipikal pendiam seperti kakaknya –Kris- papanya justru sangat friendly.

"Lho Xing,kau sudah datang rupanya" kini giliran kakaknya yang memeluknya .

"Sudah siap untuk besok kan Xing?" papa bertanya.

Lay menghela nafas sejenak,kemudian tersenyum. Anggukkan kepala sudah merupakan jawaban bagi ayahnya.

"Istirahat yang cukup Xing," mamanya ganti menasehati.

"Ma~Pa~ berarti selama aku di korea,kalian yang menyiapkan pernikahan ini?"

Mama dan papa Lay saling memandang lalu mengangguk.

"Sekarang ke kamarmu dan setengah jam lagi kita makan bersama" titah mamanya.

Kris mengikuti saudaranya itu ke kamarnya. Setelah Lay sampai didepan kamar yang sudah seminggu tak ditempatinya itu Kris menepuk pundak didinya itu,dan berbisik

"Ada surprise besar yang merubah sudut pandangmu saat kau menikah besok Xing" bisik Kris sambil menyeringai. Kemudian meninggalkan Lay yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dibisikkan gegenya barusan.

Tapi ia menganggap itu hanya angin lalu.

.

.

.

"_Kau sudah siap Xing?" papa memandangku dengan tatapan bermakna,namun diriku tak tahu arti tatapan itu._

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Inilah awal lembaran baruku yang akan kuhias bersama pasangan hidupku,di hari inilah awalnya._

_Pintu gereja terbuka. _

_Papa mulai menggandeng diriku yang mulai gugup,ini hari pernikahanku,wajar dong kalau aku gugup._

_Tapi,mengapa Luhan ge terlihat buram ya dari ujung altar ini? Apa mataku sudah mulai minus? Ah,kalau begitu nanti kuperiksakan ke dokter mata lah_

_Lagi pernikahan mulai mengalun,kami –papa dan aku- mulai berjalan di altar. Para hadirin juga sudah berdiri sejak lagu mengalun._

_Tak terasa,kami berjalan hampir sampai ujung altar lain. Kulihat teman-temanku seperti Minseok dan Jongdae,lalu Tao dan Kris –sekedar info,mereka tunangan- lalu Sehun dan Luhan ge._

_Tunggu_

_Luhan ge?!_

_Aku merasakan ayah sedikit menyenggolku,aku pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan ge ke depan altar lagi_

_Omo_

_Ya tuhan_

_Itu..._

_Suho?!_

_Di altar?!_

_Hah? Miapah? _

_Kami sampai di ujung altar,ayah memberikan tangan kananku yang tadi ia gandeng ke Suho. _

"_Jaga dia baik-baik" papa tersenyum_

"_tentu appa" ucap Suho dan menerima uluran itu,aku pun yang masih shock hanya mengikuti saja saat Suho ge menuntunku(?) untuk berhadapan dengan dirinya._

_Pendeta di depan kami berdehem sebentar,aku pun mulai sadar dari shock yang kualami tadi._

"_Baik,mari kita mulai"_

"_Saudara Kim Joonmyun bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping Zhang Yixing seumur hidup?"_

_Aku memandang Suho ge,ia tersenyum,dan dengan mantap ia menjawab _

"_Saya bersedia"_

_Pendeta kini memandangku_

"_Dan,Saudara Zhang Yixing,bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping Kim Joonmyun seumur hidup?" _

_Aku meneguk ludah,ini.._

_Serius?_

_Tapi dengan mantap aku berkata_

"_Ya,saya bersedia"_

_Suho ge tersenyum kembali,aku pun tersenyum_

"_dengan ini aku sahkan kalian sebagai suami istri,silahkan mempelai seme boleh mencium ukenya(?)" _

_Suho ge tersenyum dengan sedikit menyeringai,ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan.._

"WOI!Xing.. Bangun.. makan yuk..gue udah laper Xing"

Aku membuka mataku

Astaga... itu.. Cuma mimpi?

.

.

.

"Xing,besok kau pakai jas ini" mama menyerahkan satu stel jas warna hitam dan celana. Aku menerima jas itu. Eh,masa besok menikah Cuma dikasih ini? Seperti ada bau bau yang disembunyikan deh untukku besok.

Drttt...

Luhan ge calling

Aku mengernyit,kenapa malam-malam begini Luhan ge menelfonku?

Akhirnya daripada kebingungan,aku mengangkat telfon –line- dari Luhan ge

"Halo?"

"_Xing?"_

"Ya ge? Ada apa?"

"_Xing.. i-itu besok.."_

"Besok apa ge?"

"_Besokyangmenikahbukankitaberduatapiakudansehun"_

"hah? Gege.. kalau bicara pakai jeda dong~"

"_BESOK BUKAN KITA YANG MENIKAH XING,CUMA AKU DAN SESEORANG BERNAMA SEHUN DEMI APA XING DEMI APA?!"_

"APA?!"

Aku mendengar suara umpatan tak jelas dari sebrang sana. A-apa maksud Luhan ge? Kenapa bisa? Sambungan line diputus. Aku shock. Kurasa banyak kejutan yang kualami seminggu ini.

Oh,aku harus minta penjelasan dari papa mama dan Kris ge.. ya mereka pasti tahu.

"PAPA!MAMA!KRIS GE! JELASKAN SEMUA INI!"

Oh,betapa aku merasa dipermainkan sekarang ini. Drama apa yang sedang kita mainkan sih?

.

.

.

TBC

21/01/2014

XoUnicornXing

Alohaaa... duh dikit ya? Sebenernya rada sengaja disedikitin *dijambakreader* waks. Chap depan last chap,kecuali kalo kubikin dua bagian,Satu buat sulay satu buat hunhan/? Tapi gajanji deh dibuat dua bag. Wkwkwk

Ini chap ancur yaks? Cuma sekitar 1225 words. Jeongmal mianhae entah kenapa saya lagi rada blank/? Mungkin efek hujan terus kali ya? Dan,yang kemarin nebak kalau sulay bakal nikah..

Di end chap sih mereka gak nikah/? Soalnya Kris aja masih tunangan sama Tao disini,jadi di awal chap itu masa depan. Tapi masa depannya mereka di ff ini sih nikah '-'/? Wkwkwk abaikan lah

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya buat yang sudah baca,yang sudah review,yang sudah fav/follow. KALIAN LUAR BIASA! ^^)b

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek, luhan90, Aswshn, DwitaDwita, purplexing, Laibel, joonxing, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ajib4ff, RyeoYixing, Des Parfaits, Jaylyn Rui, Madelene Lexie, , the-dancing-petals**

And last...

Review jusseo..


End file.
